


You May

by verasatrocity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Chips - Freeform, F/F, Family Issues, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, One Shot, Trans Female Character, trans women are real women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verasatrocity/pseuds/verasatrocity
Summary: When Draco forces Pansy to go to a support group after her parents reject her after she comes out to them, she expects it to be horrible. What she does not expect is to meet a cute girl who inexplicably likes her back.One-shot. Pansy/OC.I wrote this in retaliation to JK Rowling's transphobia because I take out my anger through fanfiction. But seriously JK, maybe stop ruining the series for all of us?Warning: minor passing mention of rape
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	You May

Pansy checked the address written on the paper in her hand. Yep. This was the right place. She supposed it did make sense for the group to meet somewhere where no one would be recognised, but did it really have to be the back of an Indian restaurant in the middle of Muggle London? She loved Draco and all, but the shit he made her do was sometimes more than a little annoying. She didn’t need a support group. She had friends and a cat.

Sighing, Pansy opened the door and went inside. The paper said to ask for, and this wasn’t even the cheesiest part of the whole ordeal, “a slice of equality” at the counter. The place was completely empty, so it was like jumping into cold water as she approached the older woman behind the counter.

“Could I have a-” she winced at her words “-slice of equality?”

The woman smiled, nodding, and ushered Pansy through a door, leading her to a back room where ten or so people were already seated in a circle. The awkwardness level was high.

Pansy sat down in one of the remaining empty chairs and the only person who didn’t look like they wanted to disappear checked the Muggle watch on her wrist.

“Okay,” the woman with the watch said. “Time to start. We’ll all go around the circle and introduce ourselves, okay? I’ll begin. My name is Mindy and I am the facilitator of our support group tonight. I was kicked out when I was a teenager but now I live happily with my wife and my daughter and I do as much as I can to advocate for the LGBT community. Oh, and she/her pronouns.”

The next person went. They were tall and blonde, reminding Pansy of Draco to some extent. “My name is Jamie,” they said in a quiet manner that was not at all Draco-like. “I’m mostly just struggling with being misgendered by everyone who sees me. They/them pronouns.”

Next was a redheaded lesbian with a vague but gruesome story of how she was raped after coming out, an older man who recently divorced his wife after falling in love with his friend, and a lot of stories from people around Pansy’s age and younger who had been kicked out. Soon it cycled around and it was Pansy’s turn.

“I’m Pansy,” she said, practically wincing at how awkward she sounded. “And basically my parents kicked me out ‘cause I’m gay, so the friend I’ve been living with ‘recommended’ I come here. His boyfriend seconded that and they pretty much pushed me out the door, so now I’m here.” A few laughs from the circle came at that. “And she/her pronouns,” she added.

Pansy didn’t pay much attention after that, only tuning back in when it was a cute girl’s turn to go. Was support group really the best place to hit on girls? Probably not. Was she still going to? Fucking of course.

The girl had brown hair a few shades lighter than Pansy’s, cut in a long bob. Her hazel eyes were big and gorgeous. “My name is Amelie,” she said. Her voice was a little deeper than most, but musical nonetheless. “I’m not really sure why I’m here. Life is just hard, I guess. I’m a transgender woman and also lesbian, and a lot of people don’t get that, especially the pureblood side of the wizarding community. She/her pronouns.”

The next person began to speak, but Pansy couldn’t remove her eyes from Amelie. Not only did she have an amazing jawline, but she also understood the whole pureblood thing that Pansy and Draco were always complaining about to each other.

Everyone finished introducing themselves, and Mindy announced that that would be all for the first session and there were donuts on a table at the back for everyone to have.

_ Mmm,  _ Pansy thought to herself, rolling her eyes,  _ shitty donuts. Yum. _ She stood up and got one anyway. No matter how terrible, sugar and dough would always be good. Especially the maple ones. Why was this actually pretty good.

“Hey,” someone said, “Pansy, right?”

Pansy looked up from her donut and almost choked on the thing as she saw Amelie looking at her with those big eyes. “Uh, yeah,” she said, hoping there wasn’t any frosting on her face. “And you’re Amelie?”

“Yes, yes I am. I just wanted to ask how you’re doing on your own. My parents have helped me a lot with my transition over the years and I have no idea what I’d do.”

“My friends are rich bastards,” Pansy answered. She lowered her voice. “Harry Potter and that blonde idiot he calls his boyfriend. I presume you’ve heard of them?”

Amelie looked shocked. “You’re friends with Harry Potter?” She asked in amazement, making Pansy almost regret name-dropping like that. She really didn’t want Amelie to like her just because of her friend’s boyfriend.

“I am,” Pansy responded. “Kind of, at least. Draco’s my best friend, though. He’s the one who convinced Harry to let me sleep on their couch. He let my cat come, too, thankfully.”

“You have a cat?” Amelie asked, perking up. “Me too. What’s their name?”

“Aristotle,” Pansy replied. The snobbish cat was probably sitting on Draco’s feet right now. No doubt the git had forgotten to feed him.

“Mine’s Dusky,” Amelie said. “She can be a bit halfwitted but I love her anyway.”

“Aristotle’s stupider, I guarantee, despite his namesake. He’s always meowing in the middle of the night. At least it annoys Harry and Draco. The two of them need something to get them to take a break from fucking.”

Amelie laughed. “That describes so many of my friends. Not me, though. No one ever likes the trans girl.”

“That… that really sucks.” Pansy said, unsure of how else to reply. “ _ I  _ think you’re really pretty, if it makes any difference.” Fucking fuck why did she say that.

Amelie blushed, the tomato-red spreading down to her neck. “Thanks,” she said, smiling. “It does make a difference. Thanks.”

“Alright, everyone,” Mindy announced, clapping her hands together. “Thank you all for coming and I hope to see you next week. Until then we have to leave, however, so if you could all stack your chairs that would be great.”

Amelie turned back to Pansy after Mindy finished talking. “I guess that’s it, then. I’ll see you next week?”

She turned to leave, but Pansy stopped her. “Wait,” Pansy said. “I was going to go grab some chips. Do… do you want to come?”

Amelie’s face lit up. “I’d love to.”

“Uh, shall we, then?” Fuckkk why was she so awkward. “There’s a stand a couple blocks from here. I think it’s still open. After that, we could… I don’t know. I’d love to hear more about your cat.” If Draco were here he’d be swooping in to save his friend from her unrelenting awkwardness at this point. Pansy should have made Draco come. That would have shown him. She knew half the reason he had made her go was to get a minute alone with his boyfriend.

Amelie nodded. She didn’t seem too fazed by Pansy’s tense manner. 

They left the restaurant, side by side, falling into step but not looking at one another. After a minute or so of painful silence Pansy decided to say something. “So,” she asked. “What school did you go to?” This wasn’t fucking relevant anymore and hadn’t been for years. Why the fuck was she saying this. Ugh.

“A small place down south. You probably haven’t heard of it. And you went to Hogwarts?”

“Yeah.”

“I almost went there but my parents didn’t want me too far away. They were especially against it after all that with Voldemort happened.”

“You can say his name,” Pansy acknowledged. The only other she had met who could say ‘Voldemort’ like it was nothing was Harry, and he was an idiot with a hero complex so he barely counted.

“After the war I made an effort not to be afraid anymore,” Amelie said. “Sometimes you just have to do it and deal with what happens. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life walking on eggshells, and I feel like calling him ‘Lord’ gives too much respect. He doesn’t have any authority anymore.”

“He used to, though. Whenever he comes up in conversation I can see Draco visibly wince. A lot of us were affected by… Voldemort... more than others, especially the Slytherins.”

Amelie’s features softened. “I really hate that that happened to you. I know we just met, but I can tell already that you’re the kind of person I can trust. I need more of those people.”

Pansy chuckled quietly. “Don’t we all. I mean, I can’t trust my fucking  _ parents,  _ and they raised me! Your parents are supposed to be the people who will love you no matter what, but I guess I was wrong.” She shrugged and looked down at her feet next to Amelie’s, walking in time with each other.

“People say things they don’t mean too much. If I can’t trust what you say, then what  _ can _ I trust, you know?”

Pansy nodded in agreement. “Exactly. If everyone spoke their minds and stopped being arseholes, half the world’s problems would probably be fixed by now. Oh, we’re here.”

They stopped in front of the chip stand and Pansy dug some Muggle money from her pocket.

“Two pounds,” the vendor said, exchanging the money Pansy handed over for a decently large paper cone of chips.

Pansy mouth watered at the greasy food and she popped one into her mouth before offering them to Amelie, who took several. The two then walked down the street, side by side, eating their chips.

“Where to now?” Pansy asked when their food was almost gone. “I would go home but… I don’t know. I kind of really like spending time with you.”

Amelie smiled. “Yeah, you’re really fascinating. And pretty, if I’m being honest.”

Pansy choked on her chip and stood there for a moment, coughing. “Um, what?” Cute girls  _ never  _ liked her back. It just wasn’t a thing that happened.

Amelie was blushing profusely. “It’s nothing. Sorry. I think I misread the situation. Sorry.”

“No, you didn’t,” Pansy replied, her cheeks reddening an equal amount. “You’re also…”  _ Jawline.  _ “You’re gorgeous.”

“Thanks,” Amelie breathed, clearly flustered. “I don’t get that a lot. The closest thing people usually tell me is that they had ‘absolutely no idea’ that I’m trans. I never think of myself as pretty. I’m… I’m talking too much. Sorry. Thanks.”

“I like listening to you talk,” Pansy said. “Not to be cheesy, but your voice is like music.”

“Thanks,” Amelie said again. She looked at Pansy then,  _ really  _ looked at her, and Pansy’s breath caught in her throat. In Amelie’s eyes she saw a grand galaxy filled with vast potential. She saw bravery in the face of danger. More than anything, however, she saw eyes looking at her like they were the only two people in the universe, and that was the most wonderful thing of all. Terrifying, granted, but amazing nonetheless.

In her peripheral vision Pansy saw a stranger walking past them, shooting them a questioning look, and some part of her brain was screaming at her that she was going to humiliate herself in public, but she said it anyway, taking Amelie’s hand as she did so. “Can I kiss you?” She asked.

Amelie leaned in closer and her eyelids dropped closed, long lashes brushing against her cheeks. “You may,” she said.

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short and it sucked but thanks for reading anyway! Honestly fantasy needs more trans characters. Or, you know, at least a few main characters who maybe aren't straight, cis, and white.


End file.
